This invention relates to a control device which prevents a nut from loosening.
In a conventional manner, a double nut is used for preventing a nut from loosening. After two nuts are set at a predetermined position by a fitting tool, one is fixed while the other is further clamped so as to prevent the nuts from loosening. Such an operation is cumbersome.